


Lo Siento

by Nightshade40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Video Blogging RPF, White Collar
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Character Death, Dark, Dog Tags, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprinting, Injury Recovery, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Permanent Injury, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Harm, Semi-Immortality, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: I have no idea where I will be going with this but I hope you enjoy





	1. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I will be going with this but I hope you enjoy

Mark, Nate, Wade, Bob, Tyler, Callen, Tony, Neal, Shane, Bryce, Tyson and Sherlock had joined the final battle of Hogwarts where Hadrian explained that the ones with the masks and black cloaks were Death Eaters who hated muggle borns and planned on killing anyone. Dorea, Theresa, Cristal, Hadrian, Itsuki, Aurora, Jayden, Amissa, Haley and Leonardo asked them to help which they agreed to. They had ended up splitting to help everyone though Wade was reluctant and glanced around to look for Mark, Bob and Tyler. He spotted Tyler near Remus Lupin, Bob with Tony near Draco protecting the blond, Neal with Callen and Bryce stalking the Carrow twins and Sherlock seemed to be looking for everyone like Wade was. Snarls were heard making both Sherlock and Wade whip their heads to look up to see Mark, Nate, Shane and Tyson were on a balcony facing the werewolf Fenrir Greyback then the two saw a still body of a student had fallen from the balcony.  
"let's go see if we can help her", suggested Wade and Sherlock nodded then the two ran towards the body while snarls were heard above them along with yelps and barks. By the time both Wade and Sherlock made to the girl she was nearly dead. The sound of paws made them look to see Mark, Nate and Tyson walking to them.  
"we were too late weren't we?", asked Nate nudging the girl though his tail wagged slowly and his ears were back. Wade was reminded that Nate and Mark were half siblings when his mate nudged Nate in a comforting way. One was a Korean Jindo/Germen shepherd mix while the other was a Korean Jindo/Labrador mix. After a while the five split up to go back to the battle. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by screams and shouts.


	2. Do You Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone I didn't have internet or power until now. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter

**Do you remember when we met in 2008? You were lost and broken. Do you remember? I got curious so I talked to you and you weren't scared. You told me about your friends, you told me about your family and you told me about your broken dreams. I told you about the light that you have but you didn't believe me. Do you remember? I led you to safety and got you some food to eat. I promised to help you get back to your family and friends but when we finally did I went to leave. Do you remember? You grabbed my arm and told me to stay. You said that I could see your world so I stayed. As years went on we had fun but then your light began to dim so I tried to brighten it. Stay strong! I encouraged you, your friends encouraged you and your family encouraged you but then the day came when your light went out. Remember the promise you made? _I'm sorry_**


	3. Two Missing

Callen was horrified when he heard that Mark had disappeared along with Dominic and felt fear when arriving at Dom's car they saw blood everywhere inside the car and around on the ground. Once back at Headquarters Eric played the video. His hands were shaking from seeing the video and his breathing became faster. Kensi, Nate Getz, Sam Hanna, Eric and Hetty didn't dare to talk or touch him.  
"Eric call Wade, Tyler and Bob but don't call Sean or Felix. I'll need to contact Shane and Mark's brother. Hopefully they might be able to help", instructed Callen his blue eyes narrowed. Eric began while Sam looked confused but Callen could see the realization was dawning on Nate and Kensi.  
"how far would a omega get if they been injured?", asked Nate in curiosity after Callen finished talking to the two other shifters. Callen looked at the video once more after Eric replayed it.  
"Depends on the stubbornness and injury. Mark was probably on the way to visit Nathan but came across the attack and recognized Dom. He knew that there would be no time to call anyone so he attacked and got injured. If I am right then he would've tried to slow them down", answered Callen watching the video before asking for Eric to pause it. At that moment Tyler, Wade, Bob, Shane, Nathan and Aurora came in. From their looks it seemed that they heard Callen. The video was played and Eric had zoomed in when Callen asked then replayed Dominic being carried away then he asked Eric to pause it when the canine attacked. Eyes widen before turning to the others. "  
Eric place those two shots next to each other. what do you see?", asked Callen when the tech agent did as told. Kensi caught on after a while of looking before turning to Callen.  
"one of them is limping and the bite looks like it went through the jeans", pointed Kensi watching as the video played with a man limping away before going back to the shot.  
"how hard does Mark bite? could the bite go through jeans and pants?", asked Sam to the others much to their surprise.  
"probably. we're not really sure though Mark can bite hard if need or has to", said Tyler eyes on the screen. 

Wade and Tyler had to agree to tell Felix and Jack. Both weren't happy to hear that the omega had gone missing but promised to wait until he was found. Callen, Wade, Bob, Tyler, Shane, Nathan and Aurora shifted then ran to search the city for both omega and the agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think was talking in the last chapter?


	4. Omega Found

It was Shane who found Mark in human form laying in a alley way with the strong scent of blood surrounding the area. He quickly shifted into human form and ran over to his friend.  
"Mark?", asked Shane kneeling next to the Korean-germen and shaking him. Taking out his phone he dialed Aurora's number and told her that Mark had been found. Eric tracked Shane's phone and gave the address to the others who were on their way.  
"Shane?", groaned Mark before muttering under his breath as the youtuber helped the agent lean against the wall and looked for injuries.There was blood pooling from his left ribs side. "Did you find Dom?", asked Mark eyes closed and Shane looked worried.  
"no we are still searching. We've been searching for both of you", explained Shane just as Nathan, Callen, Wade, Sam, Kensi, Bob and Tyler arrived. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Shane stayed back while Wade, Bob and Tyler spoke to the korean-germen.  
"you scared us Mark when we heard you were missing. Jack and Felix are worried", muttered Wade as Tyler placed his hands on the injury while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Bob went to talk to the others so he could leave the two alphas alone with their omega. The ambulance arrived and took Mark with them followed by Tyler and Wade.

The only missing now was Dominic who they thought were getting close to finding. The team had managed to discover who took Dom and they found another dead body. Lucky it wasn't Dominic who had been killed then Eric found a building where it became a battle ground with gun shots, shouting and snarls. Wade, Shane, Bob, Tyler, Aurora and Nathan struck in their canine forms while the agents used their guns. Jose Taro was killed and Rafael Taro was fatally injured. They went to a van in the middle of nowhere only to find it empty. Dominic Vaile was announced officially missing. Callen called Gibbs up and told him what happened. He felt a bit worried with Dominic being kidnapped and Mark being stabbed in the left side. 

Going to the hospital he asked where his friend was and after being told the number went in. He saw Wade, Bob, Tyler and Mark talking to two people on skype though Bob seeing Callen motioned him over. He took a look at the list of injuries: stabbed in the left side and shot in the right leg. On screen were two men: one with blond hair and blue eyes while the second with brown hair and blue eyes. Mark waved a hand to the laptop.  
"Callen meet Felix and Jack. Felix and Jack meet Callen a close friend of me, Bob, Wade and Tyler", introduced the Korean-germen with a smile. Callen swore silently that any questions could be asked once the shifter was better.  
"nice to meet you. are you both shifters?", asked the agent leaning against the wall feeling relaxed. He reminded himself to thank Shane and Nathan for helping with the search. He was sure that Hetty wouldn't mind him staying to see some old friends. Turns out that the two were shifters and alphas. Felix was Swedish while Jack was Irish.


	5. Heading To Ireland

Jack was getting excited because his birthday was coming up and Mark was going to visit him even staying for a while. His family wanted to meet the omega after Jack explained that the other alphas didn't mind and he had been courting the omega for a few years. His parent's wanted to know some things about Mark so he told them how the omega had been a solider in many wars, he hates the ocean, has two other mates and had some pups but they had grown up. Jack also explained that the omega was gentle, honest and loyal. Jack admitted that the omega works as a special agent in NCIS in Los Angeles.  
"Mark is working on a case right now but he will check in soon", said Jack sheepishly and at that moment a call was made. Looking at his phone he saw Mark's name and quickly answered. Jack's parents watched as the expressions ranged from anger to horror to confusion and finally worry. Once the call ended he looked at his phone but explained to his parents, "someone created a toxin called LD50 and everyone is working on finding it before more people are killed. He said that he will make it in time though." 

Case was solved after several hours so Callen followed his friend to Hetty and found Mark asking for a few days off because it was Jack's birthday coming up. Callen remembered that Jack was the Irish alpha then he heard Hetty tell Mark to get a nice present and to return when he had a break. Three days later found Mark shift into his canine form and leave. Sam who had seen the mix breed run across the streets gave the other omega a confused look.  
"think he will make it to Ireland in two days?", asked Sam walking to catch up to Callen who just smiled.  
"don't worry he will", answered Callen heading into the office can't wait to see everyone's expression when they find out that Mark had left to go to Ireland. Eric showed the footage that he was getting from the camera attached to the collar. They could see the Jindo Shepherd point of view and Eric promised to turn the camera off once Mark made it to Ireland.  
"is he in the airport?", asked Callen watching the people walking and Eric pulled up the security camera so everyone could see the canine looking up at the screens that showed which planes then getting up the Jindo Shepherd began walking. Then they got some entertainment when chaos happened.


	6. Jack And Mark Meet For The First Time

Mark had run all the way to the airport sometimes jumping on top of cars then jumping off once close and then after a while he was in the airport. _now to find out which plane goes to Ireland_ , thought Mark looking at the screens and well away of the camera attached to his collar as well as security cameras. He had two bags strapped to his sides so he could carry the presents. "what are you doing here omega?", growled a voice causing Mark to look at the speaker. It was a purebred germen shepherd wearing the police vest and a collar with a very shiny badge. "heading off to Ireland. Do you know which plane?", asked Mark before catching sight of the word Ireland on the screen and the departing time. He got up and started walking with the germen shepherd following. "why do you want to get there? meeting someone?", asked the germen shepherd causing Mark to sigh but answered, "one of my alpha's live in Ireland and his birthday is tomorrow so I am bringing him presents. One of them is cake and the other bag has a gift as well as a card. oh shit". A human officer having seen the two was walking over so Mark bolted in the crowd of people dodging the security. People were stopping and pointing at the scene with some shouting or laughing. Mark jumped onto the moving section that had bags then jumped off the other side. _I need to get to Ireland. Leave me alone_ , thought Mark dodging another security officer. **Plane to Ireland leaving in five minutes!** was heard as the Jindo shepherd headed into the direction. Somehow he arrived to the right tunnel and ran down into the plane. He crept until he was under the seats hidden out of sight of both staff and passengers.

Callen, Eric, Hetty, Kensi, Sam, Nate, Nathan and Shane laughed as the security officers chased after one dog. Nathan and Shane having been called by Callen to join them had ran all the way to the headquarters to watch. They had seen officers falling, officers tripping, Mark dodging, Mark running and all the way until on the plane then under the seats. Director Vance called but much to everyone's surprise Vance was with Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Tony Dinozzo. "what this I hear about trouble at the airport? a dog running around? jumping on cars?", asked Vance and Callen calmly answered, "Mark was heading to Ireland and was in his canine form. we'll send you the footage after we know that he made it safely there". Vance seemed to be thinking then he spoke again calm as always, "how many omegas are working for you Hetty?" the agents on both sides had to look away for a bit. "just two Director. One is here and the other is on a plane going to Ireland", replied Hetty looking amused then Callen said, "Mark is taken Dinozzo and he is already heading to one of his alphas with cake and some gifts". Vance left after telling them to send the footage to him and all heads turned to the screen before Hetty sent Sam and Callen to get food.

Jack was confused at when Mark would arrive because he was never told what time to expect him so when he got a text with a picture of a red and black dog he was surprised then he read the text: **go to the airport and look for Mark**. Telling his parents that he would be going to the airport once outside he shifted into his border collie form and ran. Arriving at the airport he stopped and looked around. The people from LA came pouring out but Jack couldn't see Mark and felt his heart drop only for some barking followed by some shouting got his attention. People patted his head but he ignored it as a dog came running through the tunnel. It was medium in height and slender with red and black long fur, two bags strapped to it's side, a red collar and some human dog tags. Jack had seen germen shepherds and there was a female Korean Jindo interested in him so the collie shifter could only think that the dog looked like a Jindo shepherd though mostly resembled a germen shepherd. Jack remembered the picture and realized that it was his omega. "MARK!", barked Jack watching as the dog turned and trotted over. The gait was smooth but quick and light.  As the dog got closer he recognized the dark brown eyes. "hey Jack!", came Mark's voice. Both shifters quickly bolted out of the airport and Jack led his friend away.

 


	7. The Painful Truth

They stopped at a park and Mark looked at Jack's canine form: long brown and white fur, the left ear was erect while the right was semi-erect, the eyes were sky blue and a bright green collar. The park had a pond, lots of trees blowing and birds chirping. "This is beautiful", said Mark eyes taking in the beauty while Jack stopped to look at his omega. They sat down though the border collie was eyeing the bags.  _what do you have in those bags_ , wondered Jack and Mark must have seen the look because he gave a barking type laugh. "Happy birthday Jack", said Mark standing up and stretching with Jack following suit. They started to head to Jack's home where they saw Jack's mother sitting in her border collie form with a curious look while Jack's older brother glared at Mark with disgust making the mix breed flinch which Jack noticed and saw his brother glaring at the omega. Jack edged close to his omega friend. Jack's father and sister came out. Mark took in their appearance's: Jack's mother was a blue merle with one brown eye and one blue eye, the father had brown and white fur with brown eyes, Jack's sister was red and white fur with blue eyes and Jack's brother was red merle with brown eyes. "ma, pa meet Mark the omega I am courting. The one I was telling you about. Mark meet ma, pa, my sister Jenna and my brother Blake." Mark dipped his head and said, "pleasure to meet all of you". There was silence before the parents welcomed the omega in. 

Jack's mother shifted into human form and took the bags off of Mark who shifted into his human form. Jack loved the black hair, dark brown eyes, the calming voice and the personality. Everyone turned back to their human forms then Mark opened the bags and took out the presents and envelopes. He took out a cake and gave it to the mother who gave him a grateful look. "so Jack told us that you were in the army and went to war. He also told us that you had a litter of your own. are they true?", spoke the father with a cool tone. Mark narrowed his eyes at Jack but answered regardless, "yes I have been in several battles though I remember four were wars. two battles was in 2001, two battles in 2002, two battles in 2003, one war in 1998, one war in 2002, a war in 1939 and another war in 2000. As for my litter they were born in 1978 and they now have mates of their own. I would help some friends from 2005 to 2009." Blake snapped, "what if their father comes back? would you leave your current mates?". Jack was furious even though it was a reasonable question it made him want to snap at his brother but Mark answered despite the flinch, "he's dead. he mated me without consent and I snapped the link instantly. I love my grown pups and even if he was alive I wouldn't go back to him." Jack was horrified as was his parents and sister. _Oh shit. Mark i'm sorry. No omega should have gone through that_ , thought Jack having been taught to always treat omegas with respect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain invented this chapter but I also don't regret it or any of my chapters or this story.


	8. Jack's Birthday

Jack had a great birthday with his family and Mark. He received presents from his Mark, Bob, Wade, Tyler, Callen, Nate, Felix, Shane and his family. Jack also got chocolate cake from Mark though how it wasn't ruined no one had a clue except Mark who wouldn't tell only giving Jack a wink. The first letter was from Tyler saying that he had been accepted as another of Mark's alphas fully while the second was a card from everyone saying happy birthday. He gave Tyler's letter to his father who gave a smile before giving it to the mother whose eyes lit up and Jack hugged the omega.  
"thank you Mark!", said Jack excitedly then began opening the presents so afterwards they could have cake but the smirk from his omega got him curious and knew that there was something his mate was hiding. Still he had a fun birthday and wanted to show his mate around so he grabbed his mate's hand the began pulling him around to show the house. Afterwards they went into his bedroom where he watched Mark look around curiously.  
"you have a lovely place Jack", said Mark his voice quiet as Jack sat on his bed then patted the spot beside him. The Korean-germen sat down then gave a wrapped present up which the Irish man opened to reveal a grey military dog tag much to his surprise. Picking it up he saw some information:  
Name: Sean McLoughlin.  
Nation: Ireland.  
Mate: Mark  
Jack looked at the tag even turning it over both ways and saw that it was attached to a gold chain. It wasn't like Mark's which had more information though that was because he had been in the army. He wondered if the others had one. He also saw on the back was a quote: *Never give up because good things take time.* Hesitating for a second Jack pulled Mark forward, looked into the dark brown eyes and kissed Mark. The Korean-germen stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing and kissed back.

The two headed out so Jack could show Mark around Ireland in their human forms and was hit by the cold winds and pouring rain. They walked around town where a lot of people said hello and they got a few glares though the two didn't let the glares stop them. They eventually headed back and arrived when it was dark with the stars out. Jack's mother let them in and gave them towels to dry themselves.  
"so how long will you be staying? when do you have to leave?", asked Jack's father as they were all eating dinner despite Blake and Jack glaring at each other. Mark poked at his dinner in silence for a while.  
"i was coming to visit to celebrate Jack's birthday then leave but i got a call from my boss saying that i am on holiday", said Mark quietly before finishing his dinner and asking permission to leave. After saying a quick bye he walked out the front door and into the rain. Jack frowned when he realized his mate forgot the bags and looked into the bags only to freeze when he realized that there was no tickets, no clothes and only the phone. Jenna's green eyes caught Jack's worried expression as he scrolled through the phone.


	9. Texting A Worried Brother

**hey Mark! how are you going to get to Ireland? They're out of tickets-Nate 5th February**

**I'll sneak aboard -Mark 5th**

**you are insane brother-Nate 5th**

**It's Jack birthday and I agreed to visit-Mark 5th**

**how are you going to get back then?-Nate 5th**

**I'll see what Hetty says otherwise I will get back the same way-Mark** **5th**

**i'm in Ireland and met Jack's family-Mark 7th**

**what are they like?-Nate 7th**

**They are nice and seemed fine with me being Jack's mate-Mark 7th**

**I sense a but. don't make me involve Tyler or Wade-Nate 7th**

**His brother don't seem to like me...-Mark 7th**

**really? but you are friendly and...something happened. what happened?-Nate 7th**

**They know about my pups-Mark 7th**

**fuck! you alright? should I sneak onto the next plane?-Nate 7th**

**No it's ok. I will leave before Jack and his brother end up fighting-Mark 7th**

**Do you have a place to stay?-Nate 7th**

**I'll find a place-Mark 7th.** Jack dropped the phone as if burned as he felt fury at his brother for not respecting Mark, at Mark for not telling him and at himself for not seeing how uncomfortable his mate was. Jenna took the phone and after looking at it told her brother to find Mark while she showed the phone to her parents. They heard the door slam open as Jack ran out into the pouring rain. 


	10. Chasing A Missing Omega

Jack ran all around Ireland looking for his mate even asking if anyone had seen the man but no one could help and that worried Jack. Blue eyes scanned the area until he decided to try the beach and ran all the way. He saw a familiar shape standing on the cliff making Jack speed up once he realized it was Mark who was just standing there. He slowed down until he was walking then stopped when he was standing behind his mate.  
"you have a habit of standing on cliff's?", asked Jack seeing surprise in his mate's face ether at the question or the sight of Jack looking between worried and annoyed.  
"I usually don't stand on cliffs. Never thought that you would chase after me in this weather", said Mark not moving though he did see Jack relax a little even if the alpha didn't move either.  
"you are my mate and you can either come back with me or we find a cave or we can stand here all night because i'm not leaving without you. You have no ticket and no other place to stay", said Jack his voice clear and his blue eyes focused on the dark brown ones even as rain poured down hard on both men. It was Mark who made the move and the minute that he was close was when Jack pulled him into a hug. They began heading to Jack's home where both were pulled in, had blankets cover them and hot chocolate handed to them. The Irish man noticed that his brother wasn't with them but he didn't think too much about it.  
"you can stay here for your holiday until you need to head back", said Jack's mother and Mark thanked her. He went to have a shower then went to the guest room and fell asleep on the bed. 

When it came for Mark to leave Ireland he had promised to call Jack more often especially if on a case then Jack watched Mark shift into canine form and sneak aboard the plane. the omega was greeted by Callen and the Winchester brothers glaring at each other. Mark sighed feeling a bit annoyed at his friends.


	11. Too Much Arguing

Mark, Shane, Nathan, Sam Winchester, Sam Hanna, Hetty, Nate Getz, Eric and Kensi watched Dean and Callen arguing each other. The Korean-germen glared at the ceiling before turning to his phone texting Wade, Bob and Tyler. The three promised that they were going to meet him so everyone was stuck with a arguing alpha and omega. Standing it he pushed the two apart so he was standing between them while Shane grabbed Dean and Kensi grabbed Callen.  
"Dean, Callen that's enough. Let's get something clear alright? Callen I just got back from a holiday with one of my alphas and Dean I thought I told you both that I retired from hunting. Tyler, Wade and Bob are on their way and may I remind you that my brother is in the room. The Winchesters can explain why they need help when Wade, Bob and Tyler get here alright? now sit down and shut up", growled Mark watching as the two did just that. Sam Winchester called Bobby and Callen called Gibbs though many got the feeling that it wouldn't help. 

Tyler and Wade went to Mark checking him for any injuries before turning to the Winchesters with looks of annoyance. Dean quickly explained about Lucifer, Michael, Castiel and the Apocalypse. Castiel who had appeared when Dean said his name confirmed everything that Dean had said though all he got were glares so he went silent and Bob just remained quiet then spoke, "so you need Mark's help to defeat Lucifer and Michael because you both can't? I don't understand why you need Mark's help. He only just got back from a calming holiday." Dean was silent then Mark asked for the details so the hunters explained what they could but Sam could see Wade grip Mark's arm tightly.  
"i'll help from here", said Mark as Tyler, Wade and Bob relaxed despite the shocked look on Dean's face. 

Wade couldn't help but relax when he heard thar his mate wasn't heading off to help yet he could see anger in the older Winchester's face he tensed up but Sam quickly thanked everyone then pushed Dean out only pausing to exchange looks with Mark then left. Wade pulled his mate into a hug while everyone looked away to give them privacy. Bob asked to be shown the 'amazing screen' which got Eric excited. Everyone followed the two leaving Wade, Tyler and Mark behind.  
"we are staying", said Tyler smirking when his mate's eyes widened but lit up in happiness.


	12. Sammy's Mates

Wade watched as Mark typed away on the computer for someone and helped in whatever way he could. The omega asked Eric to keep an eye out for two men without letting anyone know then pulled the alphas away to explain. Sam Winchester had asked Mark to track down his mate or mates since he didn't want to tip off Dean or get them killed especially if they were someone his brother hated. Mark told them that the alpha or alphas might appear at his house once they get word someone was searching so he needed both Wade and Tyler to be with him. During that time Mark helped the brothers with the hunts and it was during a night that Wade woke to find a awake, fully dressed Mark shaking him awake. Wade woke Tyler who stumbled out of bed looking ruffled but both got dressed then made their way down to the lounge room where Mark was leaning against the wall all calm. Wade took the chance to rest his head on his mate's shoulder while looking at the visitors. One male had gold eyes and golden-brown hair while the other was a well dressed man with short brown hair and brown eyes. The scent of alphas came from the two though one seemed to smell of sulfur and the other reminded Tyler a bit of Castiel.  
"these the ones? you sure?", asked Wade seeing his mate's smirk and the nod.  
"Wade and Tyler meet Gabriel a Archangel and Crowley a demon. The alphas we have been looking for and some of the most hated by Dean Winchester", said Mark stepping into the room and circling the two.  
"how do you know Moose and Squirrel? you friends with them?", asked Crowley calmly. Wade noted that he had a british accent.  
"hardly. Sam Winchester is looking for his mates and asked for help to find them", explained Mark with a raised eyebrow.  
"wait Squirrel has no clue about you looking for us and Moose knows? why should we care if Moose is our omega?", asked Crowley with a curious voice so making Mark go silent and Gabriel glare at the demon. Wade decided to speak.  
"you would leave your omega alone? Dean has no idea about the search either. Sam is a omega who just wants to stop hunting and settle down. He wants love and safety. Alpha's help omegas and omega's help alpha's." Seeing the unconvinced look made Wade grown then Mark spoke.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester the famous sons of the famous John Winchester who is a asshole. John never wanted a omega son and would raise them as soilders once Mary died. Sam left the hunter life and was told to never return. John Winchester has gone to heaven despite how he treated his sons. Dean isn't fond of chick-flick moments. John Winchester left the boys when they were kids for several days even weeks to go hunting. you really going to abandon your mate?" Both were silent before disappearing leaving Mark to sigh with annoyance before being dragged back to bed by Wade and Tyler.


	13. You Said

**You said you were fine. You said that nothing was wrong and your words were believed. Didn't you promise forever? You lied but you still continued. How long did you lie? You said you won't leave, you said don't worry, you said that nothing would stop you from loving but you are gone now. No one really noticed didn't they? No one saw your beautiful light dim until it was gone. _I'm sorry_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess on who is speaking?
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank everyone. When I first did this story I never expected it to grow so fast or anyone to read it so I was shocked. still am. Anyway again thank you to everyone because I am really grateful.


	14. Courting Sam And Elysian Fields

Gabriel and Crowley had decided to team up to court the younger Winchester so they started leaving gifts around even starting to help with research. Sam had gone along feeling amusement after getting a call explaining that his mates happened to be a certain demon and a certain trickster. The hunter noticed that the research would be easier, the wounds healed faster and for some reasons demons seemed scared to even go near the brothers. Sam started leaving thank you notes for the two along with some hints to help them then he sent a thank you text to Mark, Wade and Tyler. Another gift was some Hell Hound puppies in a box with a note explaining that they were the runts of the litter and would have been killed. Dean wasn't happy resulting in the two fighting but in the end Sam got to keep the puppies and proceeded to name them. The brothers didn't stop hunting monsters despite Bobby suggesting that it would be best for them to stop. Sam had admitted to Bobby on who the two alphas courting him were and the older hunter told the omega that they had to talk to him. A few days later he got the visit from Gabriel and Crowley asking permission which was given after Bobby glared at them for a while followed by some threats if they hurt Sam. 

When it came to Sam and Dean encountering the Gods in a building and freeing the prisionors it was one of the times that the two felt terror that their omega could be killed again. Gabriel went to help the brothers while Crowley went to the ones who helped from the start: Mark, Wade and Tyler. The demon also knew that by going near the omega again he was risking being met with Mark's demon friend who had a habit of having free roam. The minute he popped into the house found Crowley slammed against the wall and staring into the black eyes of Dark.  
"i came to ask for help", gasped Crowley when the demon glared at him then lights turned on and both heads turned to see two annoyed alphas and one still sleepy omega.  
"whar do you want Crowley? shouldn't you be with Gabriel and Sam?", asked Mark walking over and patting Dark's arm to reasure the demon that Crowley meant no harm. Dark let the cross-roads demon go.  
"we need your help. Sam and Dean went to a building that has gods in it and got trapped. Lucifer is on his way there and i came to ask for your help. It's in Muncie, Indiana. there is abandoned and decrepit hotel called The Elysian Fields", explain Crowley. He saw Mark text someone then stalk up the stairs followed by Dark and Tyler while Wade kept an eye on Crowley.  
"hey Wade how do you feel about another holiday?", asked Tyler getting a text from Hetty then pocketing the phone. Wade went up and packed before sending a text to Bob alerting to him that they might be visiting at some point. Crowley teleported everyone to Elysian Fields where they shifted and ran through the doors with the cross roads demon following even keeping his distance from a certain Jindo Shepherd. 

Mark, Tyler, Wade and Gabriel managed to convince the gods to escape before they were killed even when Kali called Mark a demon only to be corrected by Gabriel saying half demon as Dark has his own form. One by one the gods Baldur, Mercury, Zao Shen, Odin and Ganesh managed to escape but Baron Samedi was killed much to Wade's disbelief. Lucifer entered going to kill Kali only to be flung back by Gabriel while the three shifters had transformed leaving three canines growling. Sam and Dean quickly escaped with Crowley and Kali leaving three dogs and two Archangels.


	15. Lucifer Vs Dogs

Loud growls were heard as the two brothers stared at each other with different goals in mind. Gabriel didn't want to kill his brother but he also knew that he might if it was to protect Sam while Lucifer wanted war and wanted the younger hunter as a vessel. Lucifer's cold eyes looked at the dogs: a Jindo Shepherd, a Anatolian shepherd and a Labrador retriever. Gabriel felt nervous faintly wondering on who will go first.  
"friends of yours Gabriel?", asked Lucifer looking over each dog with surprise but the younger Archangel felt some courage.  
"they just followed me home Luci", replied Gabriel his gold eyes on his brother's blue ones. He could see Tyler's eyes telling him to run but he didn't or couldn't leave them. He was worried that his brother would kill them.  
"Lucifer I love you. you are my brother but you leave Sam Winchester and any he loves alone", warned Gabriel inching round to the doors hoping his brother wouldn't notice.  
"i can't do that Gabriel. He is my true vessel", said Lucifer sadly before flinging a hand to one of the dogs that attacked. The dog let out a yelp when it was sent flying and hit a wall. Another snarl and attack followed by another yelp. Gabriel ran out the room feeling his heart break when more yelps rang out followed by crashes but he knew that Mark, Tyler and Wade were distracting Lucifer so Gabriel could help the Winchesters and be with his mate. Outside he found Dean, Sam, Crowley, Kali and the other gods.  
"what's going on? what's all the noise? where's Lucifer?", demanded Dean but Gabriel only told him to get in the car and drive. Crowley, Gabriel and the gods vanished while Sam and Dean drove to get to Bobby's place. 

Lucifer stared in surprise at the smug look that the red and black injured dog was giving him then he looked around only to see that Gabriel was gone. He saw that all three dogs were at all sides of the room laying on their sides having either been flung or crashed against something. He could feel the strong bond that the three dogs had with each other then he froze when he heard three more barks and some snarling. Turning around he found himself facing three more dogs looking extremely pissed. The bond connected the three injured dogs to the three pissed off dogs and without hesitating Lucifer teleported away. 

Bob had found Jack and Felix had been teleported into his house by Gabriel who pleaded the three to save Mark, Tyler and Wade from Lucifer. He explained how the three shifters had helped him save the pagen gods, the Winchester brothers and the prisoners then distracted his older brother so he could escape. Gabriel promised to drop them at the exact address and apologized when Felix punched him for leaving the three shifters. Arriving at the place the three men shifted into their canine forms and ran into the building hearing the yelps, crashes and snarls before silence. They entered the room to find the entire room trashed, three injured dogs and a man bleeding from the legs and arms just standing there. Bob, Felix and Jack barked at the man then after he disappeared they went to Mark, Tyler and Wade.


	16. Swan Song

Gabriel, Crowley, the Winchesters and Bobby thanked the injured shifters for helping them even apologizing for them getting injured. Bob, Jack and Felix told them that Mark, Tyler and Wade needed rest and recovery so they wouldn't be able to help. They also discovered the injuries: Mark had broken ribs, his throat had been damaged, a dislocated shoulder and a metal plate might replace the ribs. Tyler had broken back left leg, a deep scratch going from his shoulder to front right leg and twisted left back paw. Wade had dislocated right shoulder, bruised ribs and a broken left back leg. Gabriel felt guilt and anger at Lucifer for injuring the shifters even apologizing several times which were accepted. Bob, Felix and Jack were going to look after the shifters so Crowley dropped off stuff for Jack, Felix and the packed suitcases of Mark, Tyler and Wade. Mandy helped the three look after the other and a lot of the time you would find Mandy, Felix, Jack, Bob, Tyler, Wade and Mark sleeping near each other. A month has past and Mark still couldn't speak much to the dismay of the alphas. Callen, Gibbs, Kensi, Sam Hanna, Nathan, Destery, Shane, Hetty, Tony, Sherlock, Mycroft, and Tyson weren't happy. They promised to alert the rest of the family and Jack told his family who were horrified. 

Gabriel, Crowley, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby had managed to convince Jo, Ellen and Rufus to help deal with Lucifer telling them everything that happened. Sam suggested saying yes to Lucifer much to the anger of Dean, Gabriel and Crowley. Sam, Gabriel and Crowley had become completed the mate bond so the two alphas were not happy but Sam pointed out that they had no other plan so the three reluctantly agreed. Dean went with Sam to meet Lucifer hoping that the younger brother would over power the Archangel even as Felix called it a shitty plan. The plan failed with Lucifer gaining control of Sam and the remaining hunters retreating. Castiel argues with Dean saying that there was nothing that could be done and all they would see is Michael killing Sam even as Gabriel, Bobby, Dean and Crowley argued with him. 

Gabriel, Bobby, Dean, Castiel and Crowley went to convince Sam to fight and in the end after getting back control Sam jumped into the cage with Lucifer and dragged Michael with him. There was silence as it hit them that Sam was gone. Gabrel flew away fast, Crowley went to hell, Castiel healed Dean and brought Bobby back to life. Castiel watched Dean and Bobby leave with a lost look.


	17. Rhodey And Tony

James Rhodes known as Rhodey was the first alpha to become Tony's Stark's mate and he loved the genius. After encountering Sherlock and Mycroft trying to scare him off Rhodey stayed. He also met Mark and Nathan the cousins of Tony feeling more relieved that those two were more welcoming. When his omega went missing in the desert Rhodey refused to stop looking even when many others stopped even insisting that Tony was alive and a few months later the searching paid off when they found the omega wondering around in the desert. Rhodey quickly ran to get to his mate.  
"how was the fun-vee?", asked Rhodey pulling his mate into a hug. Tony let out a brief laugh that quickly became a sigh of relief mixed with tiredness. The minute that they got back to Army base Tony was taken to be checked out by a doctor then back to New York. Tony got three cheeseburgers and called a press conference which was one of the strangest Rhodey had ever been to. He never like Obadiah Stane for some reason and would voice his concerns to Tony who promised to be careful after seeing the concern the alpha had.

Rhodey remembered dropping everything to go to his mate who had called only for silence to come afterwards so he raced all the way to the house only to hear no JARVIS welcoming him like the AI would so that set off a warning. He arrived into the lab to see Tony lying motionless on the floor surrounded by shattered glass. Rhodey sprinted over to his mate filled with fear and rolled the omega over. He felt relief when Tony moved to get up because it meant that Tony was alive. Rhodey helped his mate move and when Obadiah was killed in the fight Rhodey went to comfort Tony. 

Rhodey, Sherlock and Mycroft helped Tony find another element after the omega admitted that the arc reactor was killing him slowly. Now finding out that Mark, Wade and Tyler had been badly injured with Mark at the risk of never being able to talk again it made Tony fall to his knees. They told Fred and George who were furious and wanted to kill the person that did the damage but Cristal thankfully stopped them. The good news for Tony and Rhodey was that the omega was expecting and another alpha Phil Coulson was courting the genius.  
"Tony?", asked Rhodey seeing his mate hiding in the bathroom near the toilet and knelt next to Tony who glared at him. Rhodey knew that Tony blamed him but also knew that the omega wanted to raise some children. "Going to tell Mark?", asked the African-American with a smile after going to get a glass of water for his mate.  
"Already did. He's happy for us", muttered Tony taking a sip of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 2000 hits and 10 kudos. Well shit I never thought anyone would enjoy this story so thank you everyone as you have shocked me. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapters/story and again thank you. I couldn't have gotten this far without you.


	18. Felix Reads About Omega's

Morning sunlight hit him in the face as he woke up and opened his eyes. He could hear familiar barking making him groan but slowly Mark got up and stretched then headed off to find a drink. He found his brother's place with two water bowls which he went over to one. _hmm water_ , thought Mark drinking while the sound of paws wondered over and he saw Nathan watching him with amusement. "hey Mark you are awake. how's your voice?", asked the Jindo Labrador his brown eyes sad when his half-brother shook his head. Two years have past since the attack on April the 29th 2010 and while Mark had gotten his voice a bit better there were times when he couldn't speak. Mark had become a stray often wondering the streets or just travelling in general. Nathan tried to get his brother to do something other than travelling but failed multiple times. Nathan just wanted his brother to be happy. He wondered if Jack and Felix had looked at the book he gave them on omegas. Tony had at one point created a translator collar that became a bracelet when in human form. The collar translated any noise to words if the shifters try to speak and for Mark when in human form it will vibrate to warn him to rest his voice. _Be careful brother_ , thought Nathan watching the Jindo shepherd walk away.

Alphas and Omegas helped each other so there would be a book with some information. Felix didn't really read the book until he got a panicked message from a certain Irishman so he had decided to read a few pages then felt sick when he realized why:  _ **Alpha's and Omega's are known to have a bond that can be used against either. Alphas in particular have the ability to control their Omega. Omega's also have a trait that if they feel they have failed their alphas/alpha then they will punish themselves which can only be stopped by either the Alpha/Alpha's order or until the Omega themselves feel like they been punished enough. The Omega can use the bond to punish their Alpha/Alpha's depending on the mistake. Omega's will do anything to make their Alpha/Alpha's happy even willing to kill themselves if ordered to and a lot of the time Omega's will distance themselves if they feel like their Alpha/Alpha's hate them, no longer love them or if something was seriously wrong. Many times Alpha's will break the bond or kill the Omega because they don't want a damaged Omega.**_ Felix never realized the amount of power he had over Mark until he had read the page then remembered that Mark had three other alpha's that held the power. Tony Stark himself currently had two alpha's with the power to destroy him. The Swedish youtuber had sent Wade and Tyler a text asking if it was a joke of having the ability to control, kill and destroy the omega only to be told that it was no joke. _Fuck. I need to talk to Mark_ , thought Felix texting his omega who replied that he was already heading Felix's way. 

He arrived at Felix's door and after making sure he was alright he knocked. The door opened to reveal the blond youtuber with scared blue eyes before he was pulled into the house and wrapped in a tight hug that was slowly returned. Mark could feel the fear coming from his alpha so he led Felix to the couch in the lounge room after closing the door then gently made his mate sit down. "Mark is it true? As your alpha I can destroy you?", asked Felix seeing the realization in the brown eyes once the omega caught sight of the book. "yes Felix you can but...", began Mark covering Felix's mouth with his hand when the Swedish shifter went to speak then continued, "but I know you won't. I trust you and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Wade and Tyler wouldn't have agreed to you being my mate or courting me if they didn't trust you". Felix was silent when the hand was removed and he kissed his mate deeply. Pulling away he got up and pulled the omega into the bedroom where he kissed Mark again making the omega walk backwards until on the bed. Felix reminded himself faintly to talk to Jack but he currently had a omega to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone I needed a break because I had burnt myself out and some stories i still have writers block but I am slowly getting over it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	19. Tony Gets Visitors

Tony Stark had two wonderful mates and three cubs who he adored. Nick Fury had been named godfather after Phil convinced Tony and so the director would often baby sit the cubs. The three cubs were raised in human form and were now two years old. The two year olds had a large family: godfather Nick Fury, uncle Mycroft, uncle Sherlock, uncle Mark, uncle Nathan, uncle Wade, uncle Tyler, uncle Jack, uncle Felix, uncle Happy, aunt Pepper, half-sister Theresa, half-sister Cristal, half-sister Dorea, half-brother Peter, half-brother Hadrian, grandma Rhodes, several cousins and several nieces and nephews who were older. They had two fathers Rhodey and Phil along with a mother Tony. Rosa, Dante and Alessandra were the names of the cubs. Tony woke up because his two year olds knew that uncle Mark was coming with uncle Wade, uncle Tyler, uncle Jack and uncle Felix. He also knew that Phil and Fury were trying to prevent him from being brought into the Avengers. Getting his cubs ready for the visit was hard even with Rhodey and Phil helping.  
"sir it appears that Mark and his alphas are at the door", said JARVIS alerting the genius who thanked him and told him to let them in.  
"you want to see uncle Mark? so let's get dressed then you can go run to him alright?", comperised Tony feeling relieved when the three allowed their mother to dress them.

Mark saw three blurs running towards him so he quickly knelt down and caught the first one who was Dante then swung the young boy up hearing the giggles before handing Dante to Wade and picked the next kid up: Alessandra. He did the same to her who clapped and giggled before being handed to Tyler. Mark held his arms out to the last kid who ran into the arms and was spun around before clinging to Mark.  
"they were so excited that they didn't want to get dressed", said Tony leaning against the doorway watching the three kids with his cousin and the alpha's. He froze hearing Mark's laugh before a smile broke out. The three kids were put down where they hugged Mark's legs before told to play where they ran into the play room. Rhodey and Phil came into the room and greeted the alphas. Rhodey greeted Mark but Phil was stopped by Felix and Jack who growled warningly at him.  
"why don't you let Dark out?", asked Tony to his cousin who rolled his eyes but agreed. A mist came from the Korean-germen's body until there was a twin Mark with completely black eyes. Tony noticed that Phil jumped while Rhodey, Wade, Tyler, Mark, Felix and Jack didn't even bat an eye. Dark looked surprised until he saw Tony and Mark give encouraging smiles.  
"hey Dark why don't you go with Rhodey and Felix to see the cubs?", suggested Mark gently nudging his demon twin. Rhodey and Felix led the demon into the room where the cubs were introduced to their new uncle. Sometime later Tony sent Wade, Tyler, Jack and Phil to join them while the two cousins talked. 

"do you know when Mark's heat is?", asked Rhodey watching as Alessandra, Rosa and Dante chase Jack and Tyler who were in their canine forms. Jack tried herding the three kids gently while Felix and Phil were laughing as Tyler tried to separate the kids.  
"It's soon", said Wade seeing Dark watch the chaos with a amused look.


	20. Mark's Heat

The heat struck a few days before Jack and Felix left go back to Ireland and London. Wade knew when the Korean Jindo shifter bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. Tyler, Jack and Felix woke up after Wade ran to the locked bathroom door. Tyler seeing Wade's look went to help convince the scared omega to come out of the bathroom. Felix was the next to realize what happened and explained to Jack.  
call Tony", ordered Tyler which Jack quickly did feeling fear through the link coming from the omega. Tony picked up and after hearing the situation told them to leave the phone on speaker outside the bathroom. The alphas could only stay back and listen as Tony talked about random stuff while assuring the Korean-germen at the same time. Jack and Felix felt lost at what to do.  
"he does this during every heat ever since the attack and he stays locked up until the heat is over. Tony used to do the same thing before Rhodey became his mate.", explained Tyler making a cup of coffee. A few hours later the bathroom door opened slowly and out walked their omega looking scared and nervous. Wade was the first to grab Mark and pulled him into a hug. The four alphas reassured the omega then led the way to the bed and worked on keeping their mate calm.

Wade woke to find Mark curled against his stomach while everyone else was gone yet Wade didn't want to wake his mate so he wrapped his arms around the raven haired man tightly before closing his eyes. He was woken by Jack who gave him a apologetic look before nodding to the food so Wade shook Mark awake who gave a tired look before perking up at the smell of food.

After cleaning up Tyler was surprised to be faced with Mark who had snuck up behind him and then Mark kissed him deeply. Tyler pulled Mark against him before parting and nodded to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom the two went back to kissing before falling onto the bed then Tyler carefully climbed on top of Mark and paused to check if the Korean-germen was comfortable. Once he was sure Mark was comfortable he went to work pulling the shirt off of Mark then his own shirt.


	21. Expecting A Second Litter

Mark had created a youtube channel after settling in Ohio with Wade and was enjoying making games. He didn't get noticed at first but he continued and slowly he started to get comments, likes, dislikes and subscribers. He also didn't show his face for a while though with encouragement from his mates and friends he revealed his face. He started a series called Drunk Minecraft and Prop hunt which he noticed many people were enjoying the series. Unfortunately his account was taken down so he had to start over with lots of encouragement from Wade. A few weeks later he started getting sick often staying in the bathroom and turning down food which had Wade worried so he asked Gabriel and Crowley to come take a look at Mark then called Tyler and Bob. The two arrived finding Mark at the toilet then Gabriel, Crowley, Sam and the two pups Emma and Asher. Wade led the omega over to their bed and gave him a glass of water. Gabriel placed two fingers on the omega's head after getting permission then after a while he pulled his fingers away.  
"Mark is fine. He's pregnant", said Gabriel watching the surprise in the eyes of Wade, Bob and Tyler but no surprise in Mark's eyes. "You knew", smirked Gabriel watching the alphas turn to the omega.  
"I have been pregnant before and I didn't eat anything because I didn't want to throw up", pointed out Mark calmly. Suddenly he found himself being hugged by Wade, Tyler and Bob much to his surprise.  
"Thank you for coming", said Bob to the three. Sam had retired from hunting because sometime after getting out of the cage he had been expecting Emma and Asher. Gabriel and Crowley had helped their omega but Crowley also had hell to lead though he made time for Sam, Gabriel, Emma and Asher.

Tyler told Felix and Jack who were excited for their omega and offered to help. Mark was telling Tony, Nate, Callen, Sherlock and Mycroft while Wade told Shane, Amissa, Haley, Jayden, Leonardo, Aurora, Itsuki and Tyson. Everyone was excited at the thought of new pups. Amissa, Haley, Jayden, Leonardo, Aurora and Itsuki were excited that they were going to have younger siblings. Safe to say that Wade and Tyler made sure that their mate was no stressed, wouldn't lift anything heavy and had no alcohol. Wade even pointed out that both Tony and Mark are not a young shifter like both Felix and Jack. It was also Mark's second litter so yeah Mark was limited but he didn't really mind. He hated being called old though.


	22. Why Didn't?

**Why did you do it? Why didn't you come home? Why would you leave? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't anyone stop you? You weren't the only one who never came back. _I know. I'm sorry._  **


	23. Mood Swings And A Visit

Wade was unfazed at his mate's mood swings, different foods craving and the wanting of cuddles. In fact even Tyler was unfazed due to the fact that he and Wade had dealt with them when Mark was expecting Aurora, Leonardo, Haley, Itsuki, Jayden and Amissa. Jack and Felix? They had become the victims of the mood swings sending them in a panic when Mark went from happy to snappy to crying in seconds and Wade had to explain to them while Tyler calmed Mark down.

Tony arrived at the home with Mark, Wade and Tyler with his cubs. He had picked up Shane, Gibbs, Nate and Callen up also on his way. Wade let them all in then closed the door and shifted with the others following the example. They walked into where Tyler was in his dog form getting scolded by a Jindo Shepherd though why was beyond them. Tony nudged his cubs to the scolding canine who stopped when he saw the cubs and got into a playful crouch. Bob had a camera recording everything including the scolding and the playing. Tony laid down and watched the cubs play with his cousin who was a month pregnant now. Shane and Callen joined in the playing with the four. "If you want any pup sitters then I will be happy to volunteer to look after them", offered Shane to Mark who nudged the husky's shoulder in thanks.  _I can't wait for the pups_ , thought Mark trying to picture them. "know how many you will be having? cause defiantly more than three", said Tony walking over to grab Dante from climbing on the canine's back. _remember to get Felix and Jack here_ , noted Tony knowing his cousin would need all the alphas. Callen pushed Alessandra off with his nose. 

"so how are the mood swings coming?", asked Gibbs to Tyler, Wade and Bob when they were in the kitchen. Bob smirked while Wade and Tyler laughed then Bob explained when he saw the confusion, "Wade and Tyler are fine. Mark was talking to Jack and Felix when the mood swings hit going from happy to angry to sad. It was their first experience". Gibbs and Nate joined in the laughter as they pictured the two panicking. "so how many pups will Mark have?", asked Nate after calming down. Tyler shrugged since he had no clue, "not sure. generally the big dogs can have large litters while smaller dogs end up having smaller litters. could be big litter or small." 

Jayden Garcia formally Fishbach lived in Japan with his mate Antonio Garcia and their pups. He had told them that his mother was expecting another litter so he would be getting some younger siblings. Antonio suggested visiting once the pups had been born though Jayden was reluctant. He called Haley, Amissa, Aurora, Itsuki and Leonardo who said that they planned on visiting. "come on. you need to be away from everyone and Mentor", said Antonio meeting the blue eyes. The Kishu ken nudged the Jindo Shepherd with concern in his eyes. _leave the team and visit mother, Wade, Tyler and my new siblings? should I really take a break especially with the attacks?_ , wondered Jayden hesitating. He hadn't seen any of his family ever since 2005. They exchanged letters but Jayden had to admit that it wasn't the same as seeing them in personal. "we'll see them when the pups are born", said Jayden watching his pups get excited. In human form they were twelve years old but as dogs they looked like a year old. 


	24. A Secret And The Twins Visit

Tony had managed to get Jack and Felix to come to Ohio telling them that they needed to stay with the omega even Gibbs confirmed that alphas needed to stay near omegas especially if the omega was pregnant. That meant being subjected to the mood swings and cravings. Shane, Nate, Gibbs, Bob, Tyler, Wade and Callen gave them some advice though if they pissed the omega off almost all of them vanished. One day Jack was checking on his mate when he heard Shane's voice, "do you love Jack, Felix, Wade and Tyler?". The border collie shifter stopped in surprise at the question. "of course I love all of them. I wouldn't stop loving them no matter what", replied Mark confused. The next question that the husky asked had Jack feel worry and surprise. "so why won't you tell them your secret". There was silence before Mark answered, "because it would break their hearts. There is nothing they can do anyway".  _what secret Mark? what are you hiding?_ , wondered Jack trying to think of something his mate hasn't told.  _he told us that he is old, he told us about his elemental powers and his past as a hunter. maybe the others know_ , thought the border collie slowly backing away. 

Turns out that no one knew what the two youtubers were talking about then Wade pointed out that they couldn't force the secret out so they could only wait though everyone was worried especially when Jack repeated Mark's words. Wade checked in on Mark with the others only to see Mark entertaining the cubs with shapes made out of fire: a star, a flower, a cat, a bird, a leaf and even a dog. Rosa, Dante and Alessandra were clapping and smiling. Tony, Callen and Shane would stop the three cubs from trying to touch the fire. "is it normal for shifters to have powers?", asked Gibbs seeing a rabbit made of fire hop around in the air. Nate shrugged then said, "not really sure. some shifters get abilities while others don't. Mark has fire, Shane has water, Tony has earth and Callen has time". Gibbs raised a eyebrow at Nate while Bob and Wade left to get some dinner. "think of them as some sort of guardians. Abilities can be inherited and random", said Nate leaving Gibbs, Jack and Felix alone. 

Thoughts plagued the minds of Felix and Jack wanting to know more about the past of Mark, Wade, Tyler, Shane, Tony, Callen and Bob but didn't know how to bring the subject up. Felix brought it up to Callen and Shane who directed them to Tyler who directed them to Bob who directed them to Wade and he directed them to Mark who just looked amused. "you want to see our memories because you want to know more about our past? I guess I need to talk to the Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Tony, Shane and Callen", said Mark not even flinching when out of nowhere came a pair of twins with bright red hair and blue eyes. Wade, Bob and Tyler were laughing at the annoyed expression on the omega's face while Jack and Felix looked shocked. "Fred! George!", greeted the Korean-germen ending up in a hug. "mind getting your Bill and Charlie?", asked Tyler not even batting an eye when they popped back with their older brothers. Mark got Tony, Shane and Callen but Tony declined because he had cubs to look after though Shane agreed to come and Callen joined. "George did you hear? Mark is expecting a second litter!", said Fred and George gave a interested look. "Marky is it true?", asked the twins then cheering when the shifter nodded. 

"so how are Fred and George related to you Mark?", asked Felix feeling confused. Mark pointed to the twins then explained, "Fred and George are mates of Cristal making them sons in law to Tony while their brothers Charlie and Bill are my sons in law. Tony is my cousin so they are part of my pack and Tony's pride. Their cubs or pups are cousins. It is very confusing." Everyone agreed on that. 

The next day Mark, Felix, Shane, Jack, Callen, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Wade, Bob and Tyler went to watch some memories. 


	25. A Hunt And A Toad

Jack and Felix found themselves on the floor on their stomachs while the others laughed. Mark and Wade pulled them up then looked around to find themselves in a cave of sorts but looking closer Felix realized they were in a mine. Realization showed in Mark's eyes while Wade looked worried and Tyler annoyed. Heads turned when two shapes moved then they saw that it was Mark and Tony. _"you sure it's a Wendigo? That it's here?", asked Tony his voice quiet while holding up a gun and Mark rolled his eyes but pulled a knife. "I am sure Tony. I checked everything three times and it all leads up to here. I asked everyone to not call us unless it is urgent. Besides you wanted excitement", whispered Mark._ Jack saw that the knife had a handle the color of fire and a shiny blade of silver. He gave a confused look so Mark used his fire to create the exact same knife. "what's a Wendigo?", asked Felix not even bothering to be quiet. It was Shane who answered, "Wendigos were once humans but after being forced to eat other humans to survive, they became monsters that retain very little of human features they used to possess. They lived for years and would sometimes hoard people to eat for later. They have super speed, super sight, super hearing, are very intelligent and can mimic voices. They can also be killed with fire". Everyone turned to look at the past Mark and Tony.  _The two were walking silently often sticking to the shadows and pausing when they heard something. Tony opened the door and led his cousin inside where they saw people hung by their wrists. The two cousins began untying everyone then pulled them up and led the way out of the room. "fuck it's here", growled Tony pushing the others into a run. They ran around through the tunnels and was nearing the exit when a shape appeared._ "THAT'S a Wendigo?!", gaped Jack recoiling at the sight.  _"Tony shoot it", said Mark as he got as close as he could. There was the sound of two gun shots and a roar when the knife stabbed it in the stomach. the Wendigo began to burn from it's stomach until there was nothing left and the knife dropped. Mark picked it up then the knife vanished with the gun doing the same thing and he led the way out of the tunnels. The scene changed to show Mark and Tony shift into their animal forms before running_ _off_. "I then called Wade to let him know that we were alive and he let Tyler and Bob know who would let everyone else know", finished Mark watching the canine and feline run off while he stood in front of the tunnels. Felix grabbed the omega and began checking for any injuries even the twins looked sick. "glad I didn't join you for that hunt", said Shane shrugging when Jack, Felix, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George looked at him in shock. The scene changed and everyone looked around. Callen, Shane, Wade, Bob, Tyler and Mark ended up laughing when they realized where they were. Jack, Felix, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George saw they were in a class room. "seriously?", asked Jack and Felix at the same time.

_Mark was sitting on a desk in front of a classroom of students who were looking eager at what they will be learning. "right everyone get your books and quills out to take notes. today I will be teaching you something new. I'll be teaching you about elemental magic. I will be teaching you how it can be helpful and harmful", said Mark calmly then tilted his head and in walked Shane who looked confused. "Shane will be helping me with this lesson", continued Mark and the kids cheered as Shane walked up to the Korean-germen. "ahem", came a voice then both Mark and Shane looked._ "where did you find a pink toad?", asked Felix pulling a disgusted face and everyone laughed.  _"can I help you?", asked Mark politely. "I'm sure you got my notice about the inspection and Mr. Potter's detention that he didn't do", said Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice. Mark narrowed his eyes at Shane then faced Umbridge. "I got your notice and Mr. Potter will not be doing detention because punishment is up to the leader of the pack or pride. As you are not the leader you can not punish him. Now may I go back to teaching or is there anything else?", spoke Mark his voice deadly calm even the students were quiet._ Jack, Felix, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George turned to the pregnant omega in surprise. _Mark turned back to the class, "elemental magic is different than ordinary magic but is quite similar at the same time. Elemental magic needs lots of practice, patience and trust. For example you could create anything harmless or harmful. Shane please show up what you can do". Shane looked thoughtful then clapped and held out his hand. Water came from his hand to the floor and shaped into a bird that flew around before landing on his shoulder. He then closed his hand and opened it to reveal a pocket knife. Umbridge went to speak only to find herself unable to say anything after Mark pointed two fingers at her throat._ _"please don't interrupt the class", warned Mark coldly. There seemed to be something flicker in Umbridge's eyes before it was gone and replaced with anger._ "she's scared of you!", exclaimed Jack his eyes wide while Felix looked at his omega. "you can mute others!", said Felix watching Umbridge's expression. _Mark created a shield that the knife hit then fell to the floor before disappearing. "As you can see Shane has water and myself fire. Each element is different and sometimes elemental magic will be random. Each element helps balance another. Earth and Lightning, Air and Ice, Space and Time, Sun and Moon, Light and Dark even Fire and Water", explained Mark watching as the students began writing the information down. Umbridge  finding her voice was back snapped, "Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic..." only Mark walked over and met her eyes then spoke, "neither of them control us shifters and they can't. I suggest you research before assuming that we follow anyone that isn't a member of the pack or tribe or pride. I also suggest you talk to the leader." Umbridge stormed out furious and both shifters turned back to the class._ The memory faded then everyone found themselves back at the house with a surprised Tony looking at them. The twins were laughing at the memory. 


	26. The Winchester's visit

A few days later Jack brought up asking if they could see some more memories including a few of the wars or battles though Sam Winchester stopped the idea pointing out that Mark might not want to relive the wars or battles where there was only death. Tony went back to New York with his cubs while the Winchesters came to visit much to everyone's surprise. Felix didn't like Dean but he didn't hate him either so their interactions were interesting to watch. Dean's mate Neal would watch them with a bit amusement while Jack would look lost, Bob would laugh, Nate would walk away, Tyler would watch silently, Wade would be talking to Sam and Mark would be talking to Shane. The omega's crazy advantage was that they would make the alphas sleep without warmth and in Mark's case he would go sleep on the couch if pissed or angry at his mates. Felix, Jack, Tyler and Wade hated when that happened. Sometimes if angry then Mark would stop talking...period until he had calmed down.

Jack and Felix had managed to get the full stores out of Tony, Shane and Mark about the Wendigo and the pink toad. Apparently a ministry kept denying that a powerful enemy had come back and would try to get the shifters under their control but no one would bend to their will and the pink toad (as Felix calls her) would use a forbidden quill on the students as punishment which in return would send the students going to either Mark, Shane, Wade or Bob who would treat the wound with Shane and Mark using their elemental powers to heal. The wounds would be gone frustrating Umbridge even Slytherin would go to them. Safe to say that if Umbridge wasn't missing then Felix would have hunted her down. They also discovered that Wade, Tyler and Bob would sometimes join in on the hunts which was ironically how the Winchesters met Mark, Shane, Bob, Tyler and Wade through a mutual friend: Bobby Singer. While they were curious about more of the past Felix and Jack decided to wait until Mark had his litter though as Jack admitted to Wade that he still had nightmares of the Wendigo.  Mark and Callen enjoyed the Winchester's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been crazy busy as hell so I haven't really had time to do my stories. Hopefully that will change soon because I missed doing all my stories. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
